Irrigation systems and/or sprinkler systems may be controlled by single purpose irrigation controllers. The single purpose irrigation controllers may be inconveniently located. The single purpose irrigation controllers may control irrigation systems based on a schedule. Schedule based irrigation may waste water under some environmental circumstances.